


something as simple as this

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia
Genre: Admiration, Devotion, Friendship, Introspection, M/M, Motion Sickness, One-Sided Love, Sharing a Bed, Travel, Trust, pre-game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-19 22:57:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14882813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: Leon would have stayed somewhere permanent and stationary if it weren't for one person.





	something as simple as this

**Author's Note:**

> _Any, any, Trust doesn't rust._

Leon's feelings towards life on the road would vary depending on where they are if not for one constant.

The sea loathes him, he's convinced of it. He gets seasick, so much that even the tonics mixed by the ship's lone medic only stop the vomiting. He sunburns easily, and the wind ruins all the work he puts into keeping his hair looking nice. But Valbar, who may as well _live_ in the sea for how much he loves boat travel, stays by his side and rubs his back as his head aches and his stomach churns. He says nothing of Leon's haggard face and limp hair, the latter of which he combs when Leon's hands are too tired to do it himself.

The desert is worse. Not only does the heat make Leon's hair frizzy, Valbar can barely move comfortably in his bulky armor. But even with his own troubles, Valbar still lets him lean against his shoulder as they drag their way through the endless sand. Leon worries that his old friend will turn away from the sight of his frizzy hair and blotchy skin, but it's as though Valbar never notices.

The cold is only marginally better, but his feet get cold and his teeth chatter and his nose runs. Valbar gives him the extra blanket and makes plenty of tea, puts their bedrolls together on the especially cold nights so they can share body heat. On those nights, Leon wishes the snow could last forever.

It's Valbar who makes everything bearable. From the loss of his first love to inconvenient weather conditions, Leon can always find a reason to smile and hold faith in the world and humanity itself because of the one man he's trusted since day one, and has trusted more and more every day since.

One day, Valbar announces they're going on a trip across the sea to take on some pirates, and he's hired some mercenary guy who's clearly in it just for the pay. _He's a good fighter, and there's safety in numbers,_ Valbar explains, but Leon sees no need to question him. Whatever Valbar's reasons are, Leon's never had a reason to doubt him and he's not about to start.

He isn't even hurt when he doesn't find out the reason for this revenge trip until after the pirates' leader falls. Valbar doesn't keep secrets out of spite, and Leon knows all too well how painful it is to open up about loss. He's proud to have aided Valbar in his revenge, and grateful to the priestess and her group for coming to their rescue before things got too hairy. When Valbar announces his intention to join the priestess, Leon doesn't even think twice.

"I go where you go," he says, resting his hand against Valbar's. "That's the deal."

Valbar smiles, his thick, armored fingers lacing with Leon's.

"I knew you would."


End file.
